


Give and Take

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: It’s not a game per se, not really, not when Jun’s the one who proposed it, but Sho sometimes thinks it’s okay if it is. It’s fairly easier to enjoy the moment when he’s not thinking hard, when he could simply let his instinct take over and worry about the consequences later.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Also crossposted in LJ

{then}  
  
He’s on his third newspaper when his phone beeps. Sho pauses on his reading and darts his gaze on the device lying innocently next to his half-finished coffee, feeling his mouth turn up in a smile.  
  
The screen is lit and Jun’s name blinks back at him. He ducks, carefully hiding his face behind the newspaper as he picks his mobile phone up, unlocks it and taps on the screen.  
  
 _Let’s play a game,_  the message says. Sho grins, vaguely catching Jun innocently putting his phone down when Sho inconspicuously glances his way, as if to check something on his laptop.   
  
He quickly types,  _Sure,_  and hits Send.  
  
Ten seconds later, he adds,  _What do you have in mind?_  
  
He doesn’t get an answer then, and he almost completely forgets about the whole thing until he’s on his manager’s car two hours later on their way to another interview when he checks his phone and realizes Jun has replied with just Sho’s apartment’s address, a photo of that familiar black handkerchief and a striped, blue necktie.  
  
He types,  _????_ , and hits Send.  
  
Five seconds later, Jun answers him with a snapshot of Jun’s hands tied together by that black hanky, and his neck tilted carefully to the side, marked and smeared with red. Sho recognizes the photo instantly, knowing for certain that Jun couldn’t possibly have taken that photo himself.  
  
Sho knows; he’s the one who took it, after all.  
  
Sho is thankful that his stylist had chosen this loose trousers for him to wear today, because if not, it’s going to be so hard explaining to anyone why his pants looks like it’s about to tear in half with the way the fabric stretches obscenely at the front.  
  
  
{now}  
  
  
It’s almost midnight when he gets home, unlocking the door with trembling fingers and nearly dropping his keys to the ground in his haste. When he gets inside and has at least managed to lock the door behind him, he simply left his work bag exactly on the spot where he toed off his shoes, barely paying the other pair of shoes lined up neatly there.  
  
Afterwards, he finds himself moving on autopilot, his stomach clenching in anticipation as he crosses the distance between his apartment’s front door and his bedroom in record-breaking speed, and stops.  
  
Sho barely has enough time to speak, let alone think, when all he sees is Jun, head thrown back in obvious pleasure, his wrists tied together on his lap with that black handkerchief and is moaning Sho’s name deliriously as he fucks his own hand lightly.  
  
Sho’s certain he’s got his words memorized before he got here but everything sort-of jumped their way out of the window the second his gaze caught Jun.  
  
“Ahh - S-Sho-san, please -”  
  
Sho swallows thickly and gives up trying to pretend he doesn’t want this, digging his fingernails against his own skin and steps in.  
  
  
{then}  
  
  
It’s not a game per se, not really, not when Jun’s the one who proposed it, but Sho sometimes thinks it’s okay if it is. It’s fairly easier to enjoy the moment when he’s not thinking hard, when he could simply let his instinct take over and worry about the consequences later.  
  
He chances a glance to his phone and feels his chest tighten at the memory of the photo Jun sent him earlier, closing his eyes and wondering what had prompted Jun to send it.  
  
But then again, it doesn’t matter. Sho’s seen it and now he’s certain he’s not going to be able to get it out of his head unless he does something about it.  
  
Soon, he tells himself.   
  
  
{now}  
  
The chair feels too small beneath their combined weights, their fit too tight but Sho’s too busy to even think about it much. He is only vaguely worried about it collapsing on them and thus hurting him, not when Jun obviously doesn’t care about anything at the moment.  
  
He’s writhing on Sho’s lap and moaning through his own fist he’d shoved into his mouth at the first sign of trouble, hips thrusting into Sho’s hand wrapped around his aching cock.   
  
Sho presses his lips against the side of Jun’s damp temple, gritting his teeth at the answering sensation throbbing around his middle, the magnificent feel of Jun’s ass rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants feels one-part wonderful and two-parts frustrating.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so hard,” he says, voice trembling along with his hand working around Jun’s dick.   
  
Jun throws his head back against Sho’s shoulder and moans loudly into his fist and Sho feels the tell-tale feel of Jun’s cock jumping inside his palm, and grins at the familiar warmth spreading the second after.  
  
  
{then}  
  
  
“What brought this on?” Sho asks, not exactly expecting an answer when Jun is obviously not listening. Jun’s breath is warm on Sho’s cheek, lips damp as Jun nips his way from the corner of Sho’s mouth to his jaw, before settling on Sho’s neck and sucking that spot with urgency.  
  
Sho groans and allows Jun a moment longer to take his fill, before Sho is moving his fingers to the back of Jun’s head to steady him. Sho curls his fingers through Jun’s hair and tugs, and Jun is left with no choice but to pull away.  
  
“Sho-san -”  
  
“Shhh,” Sho cuts him off with a quick kiss aimed to Jun’s lips, before he is pushing Jun off him.  
  
“W-What -”  
  
Sho holds a hand out and points, before dropping his hand on his crotch, letting Jun watch as he walks the short way from the bed’s edge to the lone chair there. He sits and beckons Jun over with a quick wave of his hand and grins.  
  
“Come on, sit.”  
  
Jun blinks and if Sho thinks he’s not hard before, he’s goddamn throbbing now. That innocent look really does it for him, and he’s not even ashamed to admit it.   
  
“You’re kidding.” Jun comments, eyeing him and the chair suspiciously, but Sho’s certain that the idea is enough to turn Jun on even more.  
  
“Why don’t you come here and find out for yourself?” he teases, curling his fingers around himself through the fabric, and moans at the wonderful friction before he could even stop himself.  
  
Jun growls and practically migrates in front of him, ducks his head and frames Sho’s face in between Jun’s hands and kisses him.  
  
  
{now}  
  
  
Sho knows he’s making the most embarrassing noises ever, but it sure seems like Jun doesn’t care. Or that Jun couldn’t even if he does, not when his eyes are screwed shut and his mouth is otherwise occupied.   
  
Sho watches, awed, as Jun’s lips stretches around the cock in his mouth, while Sho gradually moves his hips in a way that robs the breath straight from his lungs through his lips. Sho’s jaw slackens everytime Jun would lick around the head when Sho would pull his cock out of Jun’s mouth slowly, watching the way Jun’s cheeks hollow around Sho’s hard-on as if he couldn’t get enough.  
  
“F-Fuck -” he curses, fingers bunching his shirt up his chest, watching Jun. It’s difficult to look away, to allow himself the courtesy to close his eyes, too, and savor the feeling, because he just can’t. Somehow, the sight just makes the feeling more intense, and watching Jun’s mouth settling around his cock makes him want to keep at it, fuck Jun like this and then do it all over again.  
  
He feels Jun’s fingers mounding his balls and Jun’s tongue, wet and hot and eager, slides across the base before it ends on the slit to lick the slick tip, and Sho nearly shouts at the sensation. He’s coming before he even realized it, hips stuttering to prolong the moment, eyes wide watching the way Jun’s throat work around each swallow as he milks Sho’s cock dry.  
  
  
{then}  
  
“Not all the way?” he asks. Jun shakes his head and takes his position on Sho’s lap, hands on either side of Sho’s arms when Sho remembers to untie Jun’s hands, keeping the hanky hanging on Jun’s other wrist.   
  
The color contrast is so pretty that Sho’s mouth waters before he even realized it.   
  
“Not today, no.”  
  
“Handjobs?”  
  
Jun grins and stoops to rub their noses together. God, he’s goddamn cute when he wants to be and Sho is totally smitten it’s ridiculous.   
  
“For me. But you have the option to choose between my hands and mouth, of course.”  
  
Sho curses. “Fuck, you can’t just say it like that.”  
  
Jun laughs and kisses him, slow and sweet and toe-curling. Sho feels so lucky. “Well, I can’t have you guessing. You suck at it, after all.”  
  
“Is that a pun or an invitation? Because that’s so lame, Matsumoto.” he says, chuckling, but Jun simply rolls his eyes at him. Jun flicks his forehead lightly before kissing that spot tenderly, as if to sooth the sting.   
  
“Neither,” Jun says, kissing the side of his mouth. “So, are we doing this or not? Time’s wasting, you know?”  
  
Sho tugs Jun down for a harder, filthier kiss, ending it with a bite on Jun’s bottom lip, before he’s moving Jun to flip his position over.   
  
“Shut up and let me.”


End file.
